Cleaning This Gun
by strangeangelsxx
Summary: <html><head></head>Blaine picks Kurt up for their first date, and has a conversation with Burt. Burt's just sitting at home, cleaning his gun. Post-Original Song. Not a songfic, inspired by the song "Cleaning This Gun." Klaine. Spacing Fixed!</html>


**Author's Note:** This isn't a song fic, but it was inspired by the song Cleaning This Gun by Rodney Atkins. This turned out more serious than I originally intended, but I don't think Burt is a total hick that he wouldn't even consider talking to the boy that his son was smitten for. This idea was inspired by that stories I've become obsessed with (Klaine has become my OTP I think!), but also my amazing dad. Seriously, there's a reason I didn't bring boys home in high school, I love the man but he is intimidating.

Word Count: 1833

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I owned it, I would be IN it.

* * *

><p>Blaine was a smart guy, really. He got good grades, and Dalton was known for its advanced curriculum. He spoke two and a half languages (because honestly his French was almost hopeless, but he could converse in Pig Latin) and he breezed through Finals week with minimal damage to his health. Sure, it had taken some (cough) subtle hints from Kurt, and Wes, and David, and Mercedes, and Brittany, which was almost sad, plus the death of a beloved pet for Blaine to realize what Kurt had known all along. He had figured it out eventually though, and now he was pulling up to Kurt`s house and getting out of his car.<p>

Blaine stepped up to door of the Hummel-Hudson home and rang the bell before sliding his hand back into his pocket. He was cuddled into the extremely soft, yet nicely fitting navy sweater that Kurt had given him for Christmas. Blaine grinned; even before they were together Kurt had just _known_.

Now here he was, about to pick his boyfriend up for their first official date. Not their usual coffee, nor some quick kissing between classes. This was a pick-you-up-pay-for-dinner kind of date. Blaine was nervously humming to himself when Finn opened the door. He flashed Blaine his signature goofy grin and stepped out of the way.

"How's it going Blaine?"

"I'm great Finn, how are you?"

"Oh I'm good. I don't know how you're going to be in a minute though," Was Finn snickering? Blaine shook that thought off as Finn was finishing his sentence, "-urt is just finishing getting ready. Burt wants to talk to you in the living room while you're waiting."

"Uh, sure. Thanks," Blaine eyed Finn cautiously as he made his way into the living room and Finn pounded up the stairs, laughing and calling for Kurt to hurry up. He brushed off the suspicious thoughts in his head and turned to greet Burt. However, the moment his boyfriend's father came in to view he froze.

Burt Hummel was sitting calmly in his chair, polishing a shotgun.

* * *

><p>Blaine was a boy of many talents. He could recite poetry, sing an impressively wide range, and kicked ass at soccer. Yet, somehow he knew that none of those skills would help him now. He had a feeling that Kurt`s excellent aim came from his father. Blaine had once watched his boyfriend hit Wes in the ear with a rubber band from across a classroom. His reason?<p>

"Wes insulted my shoes," Kurt had replied with a shrug as Wes cradled his ear (was that _blood_?) and happily kicked his cherry red Chucks up on the vacant seat in front of him. Yes, Blaine was terrified.

"Come on in boy. Why don't you have seat?" Burt was sizing him up, perhaps deciding the best way to put his gun to use. Blaine was broken from his thoughts and swallowed the thick lump of fear in his throat before practically collapsing on the couch. He sat ramrod straight and kept his eyes trained on the weapon in Burt's lap. Burt chuckled.

"Now I know my boy likes you a lot," Burt began, adjusting his gun to sit across his lap as he continued to work the cloth over it, "And you seem nice. But I don't _know_ you, understand?"

Blaine nodded, his eyes trained on the danger in the room. He'd always heard exaggerated tales about this kind of scenario from his friends when they went off to meet the parents of their girlfriends. He'd seen it portrayed in movies for comedy, but in life? Blaine certainly wasn't laughing. He realized Burt was talking again.

"I trust Kurt's judgment on most things," Burt continued, leveling a discerning look on the teenage boy in front of him, "But when it comes to people... Well my boy is too trusting, and forgiving. He's pretty guarded with most people, but around _you_ – and he's come home in tears because of you, did you know that?"

Blaine swallowed his fear for a moment, "Mr. Hummel, Kurt is amazing. I've been stupid, and blind, but I'm learning. It took me a long time to find him, and even then I didn't know that Kurt was who I've been looking for. I – I..."

Blaine stammered to a halt, realizing that he may have almost told Kurt's father that he loved his son. The fear was back, full force. Burt appraised the boy quietly. He seemed to mean what he was saying. Burt sighed.

Blaine began to fidget nervously with the sleeve of his sweater. He stilled his hand with the thought of Kurt's reprimand if he stretched out the cashmere. Blaine smiled softly, still thinking of Kurt chastising him. Burt recognized the look in Blaine's eye, he'd been caught with that look on his face when he was thinking about Kurt's mom, or Carole. He waited for a moment before he began to speak again.

"You seem to get how wonderful Kurt is," Burt's features softened at that statement, and Blaine could see the man that Kurt would be one day, "But I need you to know that my son is _everything_ to me, kid. I'm not kidding. We've been through hell and all we had was our little family for a very long time."

"Oh," Blaine's reply was quiet, thoughtful.

"And now it's not just me. Finn is very protective of his brother," Burt's eyes lit up in amusement, "Even with the turbulent beginning out family has had. It irks Kurt to end because, as he puts it, he's the mature one, so why does Finn get to act like the big brother? Carole loves Kurt as if he was her own. They go shopping and he gives her spa treatments. It would absolutely break her heart if Kurt were heartbroken... And I'm not happy when my family is heartbroken."

Blaine nodded in understanding, his brain processing the thinly veiled threat in Burt's words. Blaine noticed that his hand had moved from the arm rest to the butt of the gun. He must have paled significantly because Burt raised his eyebrows in a question.

God, how much longer could Kurt possibly be?

* * *

><p>Burt began to tell Blaine about his time in high school and how he'd been one of <em>those<em> guys. It surprised Blaine somewhat because of the obvious contrast between who Burt was in high school to the man subtly threatening him bodily harm should he ever blink wrong in Kurt's direction.

"My biggest fear," Burt was saying, "Is that Kurt will meet a bully that he can't stand up to. I've always tried to teach him to be strong, but he's fragile. Being gay makes him a target."

"I tell him to have courage," Blaine said, almost absentmindedly. Burt nodded.

"I appreciate that. Kurt's told me that you've faced your own bullies. You should be supporting each other. However," Now Kurt's father looked menacing, "I _was_ a teenage boy once, with one thing on my mind-

"Oh my God," Blaine stammered, "Mr. Hummel I promise you I have completely honourable intentions! I respect Kurt, really sir."

"So you're not going to pressure him?"

"All I want is for Kurt to be happy," Blaine insisted.

"Good," Burt chuckled, leaning back in his chair, "And that was a smooth evasion of my original question. Now tell me a little about yourself. What makes you think you're good enough for my son?"

* * *

><p>About halfway through Blaine's monologue about himself, Carole came home with an armful of groceries.<p>

"Oh Blaine, how nice to see you again!" Carole smiled genuinely at him and Blaine felt himself relax.

"Carole, you as well! Let me help you," Blaine scooped up the plastic bags out of her hands and moved into the kitchen. Carole dropped the smile as soon as Blaine was out of the room. She leveled a suspicious glare at Burt and put her hands on her hips.

"What?"

"You know what mister," Carole hissed, "If you scare that nice boy off with a shotgun Kurt will never let you hear the end of it!"

"I was just cleaning my gun," Burt replied innocently, "Now send him back in here please. We were having a heartfelt discussion."

Carole snorted, and walked into the kitchen muttering about _heartfelt my ass_ and soon Blaine was inching his way hesitantly back into the living room.

"We've had a nice discussion up to this point Blaine," the boy in question was staring at Burt like he was crazy, "But I need to get to the point before Kurt comes down here."

Burt popped open the gun and peered down the barrel. A moment later he flicked his wrist and the gun came together with an ominous _click_. Blaine wasn't sure it wasn't loaded and began looking around the room for possible escape routes or things to use as a shield.

"I hunt," Burt informed the terrified teenager in front of him bluntly, "I've taught Kurt to hunt like my father taught me. I'm a good hunter; I always bring home a good kill. Actually, if you want I'm sure we could send you off with some deer sausage.

Now, say you decide to break my boy's heart. Maybe you decide to use him or play around on him. I may love Finn like my own, but Kurt is my kid, see? And if he's upset I get angry. As long as he's happy, I'm happy, and we don't have a problem. Clear?"

"Yes sir," Blaine squeaked.

"Hey Blaine! Sorry I kept you waiting," Kurt bounded down the stairs, looking shamefully stunning in a pair of jeans so tight that Blaine's jaw dropped.

"Wow," _Really Blaine?_ He mentally reprimanded himself, and quickly shut his mouth when he noticed Burt watching him. Kurt smirked.

"Glad you like it," he turned to his dad and rolled his eyes, "Really dad, a shotgun? Is that really necessary?"

"It's your first date," said Burt defensively, "And I'm not doing anything wrong. I'm just sitting here cleaning this gun. Nobody's hurt, look Blaine is in one solid piece."

Kurt laughed, Blaine was sarcastically glad that at least someone was getting some entertainment from his misery, "Sure dad, love you."

"Love you, kid," Burt called out as Kurt laced his fingers with Blaine's and headed out the door, "Curfew eh?"

The second they were out the door was when Blaine lost his composure. He slumped down and glared at Kurt out of the corner of his eye. Kurt was still laughing.

"You took a very long time," he pouted. Kurt scoffed.

"Oh calm down, he wasn't serious about whatever threats he made," he smiled and reassuringly squeezed Blaine's hand. Blaine relaxed and smiled back. He was about to lean into Kurt's full lips when the porch light came on.

"I'm gonna be here all night just cleaning my gun. Would you two care to join me?" Burt called.

Blaine turned to Kurt, "Let's get the hell out of here."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Well thanks for reading! I don't know if anyone noticed Blaine pull a bit of his speech from Grey's Anatomy, but it was a good episode and the wording felt right. I do realize that Dalton has shoes to go with their uniform, but I see Kurt doing little things to defy this. Scarves and hats are too obvious, so I went for shoes. At least they're the school colours.

Please review and let me know what you think!

I'm planning on starting up two Klaine drabble series once I have a few more chapters written for them, and once I'm finished moving, which should be in a little less than two weeks. The plan for now is that I will be updating once a week for each of them and here's a little idea what they will be about:

**Unexpected (updated on Mondays**)

Kurt-centric, lots of Klaine, occasionally starring Blaine!

People expect a lot of things from Kurt Hummel, but what's really underneath?

**30 Seconds (updated on Thursdays)**

Klaine centric!

The thoughts of either Kurt or Blaine thirty seconds before a key scene in each episode, starting from 6: Never Been Kissed


End file.
